bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MegaScience
__NOWYSIWYG__ {|class="collapsible collapsed" style="text-align:left" width=100% !Messages |- | Your Talk Page Dude your page is going 2 give me a migrane Michael RyanTalk 23:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) An ADAM Question That I Have: Do you know how splicers they were splicers earned thier ADAM? Because it says quite a few times, "Don't break curfew for extra ADAM". And﻿ one more thing; if you need ADAM to have the ability to splice tonics and plasmids, why do you spend it at the Gather's Garden? Why not money? Please reply and thank you to the ones who do. An edit from some minor editor that's named Austin The Elite 21:49, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Dude your talk page is going 2 give me a migrane Michael RyanTalk 02:24, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: News Your talk page: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/f/fb/718smiley.svg/30px-718smiley.svg.png Thanks for keeping up with the news! Just curious though, why would you want to put that update in May? According to GameTrailers.com the trailer was actually released on April 28. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:46, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer's postcards. Please, can you extract the postcards for the multiplayer's levels which are shown during loadings in multiplayer ? I'd like to add them on the multiplayer levels' pages. Also if you find them, can look for the postcards for the new DLC's levels, if they are already in the game's files ? It could be intersting to see what they look like. Pauolo 21:18, May 7, 2010 (UTC) About poll Check it out Talk:BioShock 3 and tell me what you think Michael RyanTalk 17:37, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :ok then, also don't edit stuff (like headers) that have already been put up Michael RyanTalk 18:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC) gameing format What do you play Bioshock/Bioshock2 on PS3,XBOX 360, PC just wanted to know thanks reply ok thanks for telling me. Question How do you get your images you upload ? Question Mr. Mega Science why does it say that Bioshock 2 takes place in 1968 and it say Bioshock takes place 10 years after the first Bioshock. but Bioshock 2 takes place in 1968 instead of 1970 please explain Andrew Ryan I recently read that in the bible, after Adam and Eve ate from the tree of knoledge of good and evil and Adam and Eve were kicked out of Eden, God obliged Adam to survive through agriculture by "The sweat of his brow". I think this should be added to Andrew Ryan's page as a reference to that passage of the bible as to why Andrew Ryan says that people in rapture can come to rapture by the sweat of their brow. I'm telling you this because the last time I made an edit I couldn't access my account and I don't know if I broke any rules. Chatterbox 00:50, May 12, 2010 (UTC) science on the Rapture Metro Map pack on serin ally there is advertisment for Missmuller Beer and i would like to start a page but wanted to know if you had a picture for it or if you can get one.Chatterbox 00:50, May 12, 2010 (UTC) question How do you get your photos do you have a capture card or something. ? Question How do YOU get YOUR photos for the wiki do you have a capture card or something ?Chatterbox 00:15, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Userpage I dont require your help anymore... yet. :)ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜ:PHi 03:40, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: I can't use messenger at the moment, so I haven't been able to check. We can probably talk late tomorrow. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 05:11, May 14, 2010 (UTC) About ADAM Dont you get ADAM from little sisters? :)ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜ:PHi 00:32, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Do you support me on the having a link to his blog? Also, that Megascience plasmid thing was ment as a compliment, can you forgive me? Michael RyanTalk 21:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I have a link to the blog on gardimur's talk page. It was by D. Ryan. Again, sorry about the megascience plasmid thing, it was supposed to be a compliment Michael RyanTalk 22:00, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh yah, here is that blog I was talking about Michael RyanTalk 22:08, May 15, 2010 (UTC) You know that guy that used to be here, EDITOR, well, was his account deleated or something, because there is no record of him, as a mattar of fact any comments on blogs he made are gone to, and I know I left him messages on his talk page, which are no longer in my contributions, and he left me some messages, which dissapeared too. Am I just going insane, or is something wrong here? Michael RyanTalk 02:35, May 18, 2010 (UTC) System Yes I do use a Mac. Actually, I just realized I had been running my laptop in Better Battery Life mode and not Higher Performance mode. Now BioShock runs great on the highest settings. :P I wonder if Feral will make a port for 2 someday... EDlTʘR •taIk• 05:55, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :It's trippy... But I do find that creating a new heading from the edit this page option doesn't seem to work (at least the time I tried it). Was it intentional for the Your preferences have been saved sign to be waaaaay outside the browser window? Weird... EDlTʘR •taIk• 06:13, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dude, What the hell. Really? sorry dude :)ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜ:PHi 00:49, May 22, 2010 (UTC) You really need to chill Just saying, after what you did, you really should be banned (again), goigh so low as to put up a link like that is way to mutch Michael RyanTalk 02:44, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Have you seen this Chef? I dont think I've seen that chef before. :)ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜ:PHi 04:38, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Little Brother Image Done. :) EDlTʘR •taIk• 01:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Reply to my photo Thanks man mine just look like complete shit :D Reply to my photo thanks man my photo look like complete shit :D Chatterbox 05:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Gift Got a better picture of this Ad ? if you don`t start a page on it, i mean if you want. Chatterbox 02:18, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Gift: reply I found that picture of Monarch Fiseires on the Multiplayer level Farmer`s Market Chatterbox 02:40, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Reply ok well thanks for finding a better picture for Monarch Fisheries you said you found other interresting stuff like what, and how do you get your pics i have Bioshock 1 for the PC and i try to get pics from the folder but it says i can`t open it and says other stuff do you use a program to open it or what. Chatterbox 18:05, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Gamertag Hey, I just got a years worth of XBox live for my B-Day. I am curious as to what your gametag is. I'll start playing online "soon". EDlTʘR •taIk• 01:24, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Main Template Nice work with that. It's a good idea :) As I mentioned a while ago, I'll be away for a week starting tomorrow so keep up the good work while I'm gone. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 15:11, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Help Me "Would You Kindly"? Please Im a new user and I really need help can you please help Me. Editing and Videos I cant get any vidoes on my page Diary Images Interesting... Have you asked her if she did find a way to extract them? If she did, who knows what else she could extract? There might be some sweet goodies in there! In regards to the use on the wiki, I could care less. I see Pauolo has already began to upload them. I really don't care which are used as long as the community is happy with them. I do foresee some arguments as to which is the "correct" image for particular characters. If push comes to shove, someone could always contact 2K as to the right image. Dunno lol. EDlTʘR •taIk• 21:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't think about categorazing the diaries' pictures. Also, I noticed something intereseting. Do you remember the image from BioShock's ps3 version which depict someone we thought to be a younger version of Pablo Navaro? Well, it seems Abigail has found it in the game's files but with borders like a regular diary's picture (you can see it at the end of this page and when I saved it to my PC, it was named "Fitzpatrick". The question is: was it the name of the file or was it Abigail who named it like that? --Pauolo 11:00, May 30, 2010 (UTC) video help Can you tel me how to put videos on my page please? Two things 1) IDK how to archive 2) leaving a message on your talk page takes almost a minute to load, so your one to talk Michael RyanTalk 00:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) OK then, I will make my talk page load a little faster if you will do the same to yours Michael RyanTalk 01:07, May 31, 2010 (UTC) While she is gone Hay, one thing we could do while Gardimur is gone, make this wiki even better, so when she gets back, she will be suprised, or not. Check here (http://tf2wiki.net/wiki/Scout_responses http://tf2wiki.net/wiki/Demoman_responses http://tf2wiki.net/wiki/Engineer_responses http://tf2wiki.net/wiki/Heavy_responses http://tf2wiki.net/wiki/Medic_responses http://tf2wiki.net/wiki/Pyro_responses http://tf2wiki.net/wiki/Sniper_responses http://tf2wiki.net/wiki/Soldier_responses http://tf2wiki.net/wiki/Spy_responses) As you can see, these clases from this game (Team fortress 2) All have certain responses, just like the characters in the Bioshock 2 multiplayer. And, on each characters respective pages, you can actualy download the responses (click the links) I was thinking we could do this for the bioshock 2 multiplayer character's responses. Please tell me what you think. Michael RyanTalk 18:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I know that we put them all on the character's pages. I know that we put them all on the character's pages. I would be willing to convert all of the stuff, but if wikia won't allow that, never mind then Michael RyanTalk 00:43, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Image Template Tell me more about using that template. Which fields are required? And for the image parameter, does it need to have "Image:" or "File:" in front of the file name? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 21:09, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Yes, that is indeed odd. I thought that the general hype behind the game was very much over, so I am surprised that they are releasing action figures still. Aside from the fact, Eleanor's costume was not very good next to the actual Big Sisters. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 23:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I restored the image. You can make a template if you wish, although I am longer going after unused files as much as I did before, as it is much too annoying. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 06:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry about that; The template is a good idea. I think I'll steal this one for us to use: Wikipedia:Template:Not orphan. :Check it out. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:36, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Some randome guy http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Scarecroe, what is up here, I don't get it. Also, gheck Big D's talk page, it says he is an admin, but he isn't Michael RyanTalk 01:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Rich text editor It does that because of a error in the quick coding algarithiom (God I hope I spelled that right) And wikia can't find the reason for the error, but once they do, they will try to fix it. As for the point in it, it is easyer to use for just simple stuff like a spelling error, or for noobs who don't understand the sourcee mode coding. Also, just remove the space, and calm down, because it isn't that mutch of a big deal. Want some of my anger managment pills? Michael RyanTalk 01:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Pork hypo Gardimur deleated your File:StanleyApprovesPorkHypos.png picture, juts click the link on your user page, it is gone. Michael RyanTalk 04:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, sorry Michael RyanTalk 01:36, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Re : I need an opinion No Michael RyanTalk 04:40, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: BioShock Cover Art Looks pretty good as it is, IMO. The roughness of the scan gives it this old comic-book style look. --Ant423 16:24, June 5, 2010 (UTC) This cover art reminds me the "Chamber of Thrills!" comics from BioShock's Challenge Rooms. I like that drawing style <3 --Pauolo 18:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) No more girlfriend, no more Did she break up with you, or the orher way around? Michael RyanTalk 03:13, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Wow, long story. When I broke up with my first girlfriend it was like 1 sentence. (She started being a megebitch, that was it) Michael RyanTalk 04:19, June 6, 2010 (UTC) let's not get suicidal now, ok. Michael RyanTalk 13:18, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Wow, so you have been emo Romeo dude for some time now, got it. Also, just a heads up, I have a major project to do on Zeldapedia, so I won't be on that mutch tomorrow. Michael RyanTalk 04:32, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, please change you signature. It is longer than the message you leave half of the time, and so complicated it gives me headaches. Michael RyanTalk 04:53, June 7, 2010 (UTC) For your amusement I found this trick on Encyclopedia Dramatica. Enjoy :3 ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 01:24, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Wtf Gardimuer, how could you. That scared the crap out of me. )8 -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 01:42, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry I'm so late replying to you; I kept thinking I would have time to log onto messenger but never did. That site is pretty cool; we should mine it for details whenever we get the chance. I like the concept art for Delta's arm especially. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 14:57, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::You want the crawler on your userpage to be hidden behind the sidebars/widgets, right? The textbox next to him sticks out to the side on wider screens. Using a % for width is probably a bad idea. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 18:01, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Blog You entire blog is marked for deletion. Why? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:52, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Site Background I need your help testing a possible site background. The image I want to use is very large, so I need to see if it slows down page loading times for people with old computers. If you want to help, just copy this and paste it into your User:MegaScience/monaco.css then let me know if it makes the wiki load slower for you: ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:55, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Little Brother, Nevr-Wet, and Deco Devoltion Please examine The conversation between Gardimuer and I on our talk pages regarding these pages. I would appreciate any input you have. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 20:20, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I understand what you are saying. However, I do need to make two points. First, the argument of whether or not they are canon is easily dismissed. No one is ever called to prove a negative (i.e. that those things are NOT canon), only to prove a positive (that they ARE canon). There is nothing stating that they are canon, nor are they in either game. Therefore, they should not be given pages until the case can be made. Second, while I am advocating for those pages to be gone, I am not advocating that their content go with them. I think the content has a rightful place in its entirety on the Deco Devolution page (as do many other things in that book; I hope for people to upload more images from it). It would be much more fitting there, and in the event that these things do appear, we can once again split them off. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 08:05, June 23, 2010 (UTC) These are not removed content. THERE IS NO PROOF OF THEM BEING IN THE GAME OR DEVELOPMENT VERSIONS. Again, we are never called in proving negatives. We put create pages because they are game content (canon) or merchandise/paraphernalia directly related. We do not create pages for things, and then say "Well, you can't prove that they are not canon". Using this reasoning, anything and everything could have an article. We need to have tougher stances on speculative and concept only material. Examine the articles again; there is very little REAL information about them, just speculation and an explanation of the picture. The pictures should go in the gallery section of the book page, with the captions being the brief description or a quote about it. That way the substance of what was put in still remains, and is an appropriate place. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 18:30, June 23, 2010 (UTC) If you do not like how I did it, then just re-add the information from those pages to Deco Devolution in whatever manner works. Quit whining and just do it. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 23:40, July 2, 2010 (UTC) As I remember, you do not need to be an admin to view deletions, only to restore them. If you need the information, I will give it to you. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 03:07, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Little Brothers are mentioned for the level Inner Persephone in the Deco Devolution Artbook. The concept art for them is vague, showing one sitting in one of the Therapy beds with the plastic covering surrounding it. There seems to be a business name printed on the plastic, and bloodstains within said plastic. He is simply sitting by a light inside, blankly. Use what you will. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 04:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Uh... alright. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 01:13, July 17, 2010 (UTC) My personal template WTF Extracting character models Sorry if I bugged you about this, but where and how'd you extract the Bioshock 2 character models using the Unreal Viewer? Blakegripling ph 02:08, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Teleport Plasmid I just made it a few days ago after I downloaded Fraps. Unfortunately it isn't very high quality because I only have the most basic gif editing software. EDlTOR would have been able to make a much better version. I haven't been able to talk to you because my internet has been down a lot for the past few days. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 18:15, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :The first video I ever made! Witness my sub-par video crafting skills: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1wBB1iHbDHA ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 00:37, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Pork Hypo??? Where the hell did you get that from? Electro Bolt 01:30, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Pork Hypo That's cool. Electro Bolt 00:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Banned User I just noticed that u've been banned on the Gears wiki, for threatening other users. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 21:43, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Told you it was a bad idea :P Be careful where you swing that sense of humor- you could put an eye out. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 00:24, July 22, 2010 (UTC) About Crawler Quotes(Hee, this is fun.) Actually, I don't, if what you meant by "having the audio extracted." If that's NOT what you meant, then I have no idea what you're talking about -is not very smart- I listen to the clips on youtube on a regular basis, creepy or stupid as it is. I'm just glad my adjustments were accurate. I was afraid I'd make you mad when I changed them again. -also does not like making others upset- I didn't want you to think I was questioning your methods. -sweatdrop- Is Crawler one of your favourites, as well?TwilitWolfAmaterasu 22:35, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Really? I wish I could say the same. Well, I got the ugly, tall, flexibility, agility, and mentally unstable insomniac traits. I'm a girl and actually not thin enough. Thin, yes. Thin enough, no. Oh, and I got the bad teeth. :P Aha. See? You weigh less and are taller, but I'm more flexible. Those reasons right there are differentiations between us. We'd already be our own unique models of Spider, assuming that you'd be a spider to begin with. -grin- I KNEW there was something I had. For a second there, I thought there was nothing I had to be unique. -has a desperate need to be different- Ignore it. What's the difference with some people being alike...? Hmm. That's a toughie. I suppose the only way to back that up is with the whole 'everyone's different, no one is exactly alike' thing, but if I said that - and I just did - then we'd be one step closer to the sweet insanity that we try so hard to stray away from. Well... I guess that's one of the reasons why I like Crawler. He's the only Spider type in BioShock 2; no others like him, whereas all the other Splicers, save Brutes, share the other models. Even brutes have different styles, but the Crawler is totally unique. What do you you think about the difference of some people being alike? And are you seventeen, as well? Good point, with or without fancy pants suit. It makes sense; similarities, like our similar likeness to Crawler, seems to break the ice in an otherwise rather awkward situation. Yes, seventeen is such a fun age, indeed. "Why doesn't anyone understand me??" "What's happening to my body??" "I'm so LONELY!!" In short, we're no better than Splicers in our teen years. Although the trait don't really go away with time. It's more of a maturity thing. Totally. Someone expects something(or more) from you, you suddenly have to make more of your decisions... I turn eighteen in January, so I'm less than a year away. O.O And I have no idea what college I'm going to or anythin' like that. As for the teen angst, I don't have a problem with lonliness; I'm pretty happy in solitude. I don't mind being single or not seeing friends for weeks at a time. I'm dealing more with the 'you don't understand me' bit. I hope you have luck dealing with your lonliness. I'm sorry about that. :( Man, it's no big deal. To me, the longer the reply is, the more that person has to say and the more... Scholarly they seem, per se. Even though I don't think that's the most befitting word for it. Meh, fill it in with whatever word you want. ^^ What game was it and what "big problem" did it have? -short reply makes for dumbness- Otay. Mine's littlechefcorpse@yahoo.com. I suck at junk like that, so's you can send me anything whenever you want. If I'm not one, I'll reply asap and if I AM on, I'll reply asap. ^^ If that's what you want. Gearslover01's blog I randomly alternate between Call of Duty's Wikia and BioShock's Wikia and sometimes I like to give my two cents on something that is entirely not my buisness. However, I stumbled upon a message on Freezing Mike's talk page from Gearslover01 asking for help. He said that you were calling him a rascist after he had started a blog about rascism in BioShock. I am interested to know your opinion on the subject. Electro Bolt 00:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Gearslover01's blog That's okay I was just curious on the matter of rascism on BioShock Wiki. Gearslover01 was messaging a bunch of people asking for them to say something to you, I don't know why, but anyway thanks for your reply... Electro Bolt 02:32, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Organization I am trying to re-categorize everything in Category:Persephone and Images into [[:Category:Outer Persephone], Category:Outer Persephone Images, Category:Inner Persephone and Category:Inner Persephone Images etc. Unfortunately, I'm not really sure where many of the images in Category:Persephone Images came from. Could you look through them and re-categorize the ones you know? ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 13:43, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Contents category in the main page. I was just thinking we should update the "Contents" category in the main page by adding links to BioShock Infinite's page and its content (characters, weapon, enemies, etc...) and also a link to the DLC page. But since I don't know how to update that category, I'm sending to you this request. Also, we should create a "BioShock Universe" page instead of redirecting to Rapture's page. --Pauolo 18:39, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your answer --Pauolo 20:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Question - PC Patches Hey, do you know how to get patches for BioShock 2? Like maybe the PC version? Email Where is the Email users page?Michael RyanTalk 20:08, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't see it Michael RyanTalk 20:22, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Backup Hello there. As you know, Minerva's Den is coming out tomorrow, which means a crapload of new users are going to start editing the entire section. We need people up for quality control, but so far volunteers are scarce. Do you think you'll be available tomorrow? Thanks in advance. --Willbachbakal 23:29, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Jack McClendon I found that someone made a link on his name to an nonexisting page, so I had to make his page. The interuption must have happened while I was revising it. My bad. Evans0305 23:57, September 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Handyman image Go ahead. At least people know now what he looks like. Evans0305 02:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:Blog Post Most of these Wikia tools are kinda new to me. I''l keep that in mind next time. Evans0305 14:33, September 6, 2010 (UTC) image format Now that I've used it, how do I add a new image to the gallery once I add a new image?Evans0305 02:33, September 7, 2010 (UTC) File opening Hey Mega Science been a while since we last spoke(kinda, like it matters) but do you know how to open a BLK file? Chatterbox 03:03, September 7, 2010 (UTC)